1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand suitable for a low-profile television device, and a television device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a low-profile television device using a liquid crystal, plasma, organic EL (electroluminescence) flat-panel or other display unit has become the main stream of a television device. In this low-profile television device, a model in which a flat-plate display unit body is supported by a stand is frequently seen (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-234581 (FIG. 33)).